Emily Fitch
Emily Fitch is a major character in the E4 TV series Skins. She appears as the teteragonist in series 3 and 4 as well as the tritagonist in Skins: Fire. She is presented as an intelligent and good natured albeit shy and insecure girl who is the girlfriend of Naomi Campbell and the twin sister of Katie Fitch. She was portrayed by . History Early life Emily was born in 1992 shortly after her twin sister and grew up in the shadow of the latter with much less friends and a more quiet demeanour in spite of still remaining close to her. During her middle school years Emily met Naomi Campbell and after kissing her Katie in denial accused Naomi of making an advance on her sister leaving Naomi humiliated by the school and Emily in a state of misplaced guilt. In spite of this however this event ultimately was Emily's sexual awakening. Series 3 Emily first appears in this series getting prepared for her first day at Roundview College, although much to her annoyance her sister Katie is hogging the bathroom in preparation for her first day leaving Emily forced to wait. As she prepares to go to the bathroom to demand Katie to hurry up she spots her younger brother James staring at Katie through the door, in response Emily hits him before scolding him for his perverted behaviour before finally chapping the door and demanding Katie leave the bathroom. When she finally does Emily discovers Katie has used up all of the hot water much to her annoyance, to make matters worse Katie takes Emily's prepared outfit for the day forcing her to quickly come up with another one. Eventually the two arrive at college and Emily is treated like an underling by Katie of whom she always sulkily walks behind. The two make friends with many people in their history class however in spite of that however Katie regains her hostile nature to Naomi which Emily constantly scolds her for. Sometime later James Cook's birthday rolls around and Emily prepares him a cake after being inivted to his party alongside Katie and the rest of the group. At the party however the group is left feeling repulsed and awkward at Cook's behaviour and end up leaving to venture elsewhere. Over the next few weeks Emily and Naomi grow closer again and Emily even manages to come out as gay to Naomi leading to a relationship developing between the two, it is quickly strained however thanks to Naomi's cold attitudes due to her own insecurities regarding her sexuality. During this time Emily seeks out the help of therapy to help her come to terms with her sexuality and learn to be more honest with herself something which she tries to do with JJ Jones who she meets at the medical support centre during his own therapy session by coming out to him to which he at first reacts shocked by fainting but quickly accepts and doesn't mind. The two grow very close over a heart to heart conversation in which JJ reveals his frustration with the curret situation of his life to which Emily offers her own form of support for him. After he starts getting riled up and uncontrolably frustrated Emily quickly flashes her breasts to him to relax him before eventually offering him advice to confront his problems head on, something which she helps him in doing. That night Emily too humilated to head home after having her sexuality accidentally exposed to a denial ridden Katie goes home with JJ and out of pity and reassurance decides to have sex with him. Sometime after this the gang go on a camping trip with Katie going missing the following day. When its revealed that Katie had a fight with Effy in the woods leading to Effy smashing her head open with a rock in self defense Emily although reasonably takes Katie's side, not knowing the full details of why Effy actually attacked her sister. In pity Emily also decides to sit Katie's history exam for her. Emily and Naomi then discuss going to the college's love ball together something which Naomi stubbornly refuses greatly hurting Emily who has grown tired of Naomi's refusal to allow their relationship to develop and takes a break from her leading to her having a breakdown at a bus stop only to be found and comforted by Thomas Tomone who offers her his spare jacket and even a pair of shoes to put up with the cold before calling a taxi to take both of them home. It is here in which Emily comes out to her family in a fit of rage with each of them having different reactions; Emily's father Rob believes her but aware of his wife's homophobic attitudes tries to play it off as a joke to protect Emily to which Katie buys into with her mother Jenna simply looking on in horror with her brother James having little to no reaction whatsoever. Emily and Katie then have a huge arguement over the situation eventually climaxing with Emily belittling Katie for her recent lover simply using her and how she was beaten with a rock, Emily is quickly remourseful however as she drives her sister to tears. The following day Katie wakes up and apologizes to Emily in their own developed twin language to which Emily does as well. Katie decides to take Emily to the love ball herself and the two go out to buy dresses before running into Freddie and JJ in the tailors where JJ reveals to Emily that he told Freddie about both their affair and Emily's sexuality to which Emily is at first furious before quickly cooling off and helping JJ search for a tie. When the ball finally comes around Naomi appears and Katie's behavior to her as well as the reveal of JJ's affair with her drive Emily to tears. She then hears Naomi and Katie arguing in the school and quickly enters to find out what's going on before eventually hearing Katie admitting that she's punishing Emily. Having had enough of her sister Emily and Katie get into a fight eventually coming to a close when Emily tells Katie to accept her as she is and come to terms with the love she and Naomi share for one another, something to which Katie complies to. Emily and Naomi then leave the college hand in hand and walk home together fully accepting their love for another. Series 4 While her mother Jenna becomes increasingly estranged from her Emily spends most of her summer with Naomi and the two are completely loved up and avoid-ant of Emily's home. While her father Rob, Katie and James are accepting of Emily's homosexuality Jenna is still repulsed and stubborn regarding the issue making Emily reluctant to stay home. Upon witnessing the death of Sophia Morton and being questioned of it Emily grows weary and suspicious of Naomi's loyalty to her and begins investigating the recent suicide. On top of this Emily finally reaches her breaking point with Jenna's antics and decides to leave home in spite of the protests from Rob and Katie, she then moves in with Naomi while secretly investigating Sophia's suicide even further with the help of the latter's brother. Soon enough Emily finds a box containing Sophia's sketchbook and takes to her brother at the club where Sophia had killed herself. The two sit over a ledge on the car park and read through the book; the book details definitive evidence that Naomi had cheated on Emily with Sophia multiple times breaking Emily's heart and resulting in her leaving Naomi. Emily then visits Rob in complete shambles before the latter tells her a story on how he had cheated on Jenna in the past and how eventually their relationship resolved itself, he told Emily she was right to being angry at Naomi and that her cheating was wrong but encourages her to give Naomi a second chance while also promising to not tell Jenna of Naomi's adultery knowing full well how she would only make Emily feel worse. Surely enough Emily returns to Naomi and the two get together again although Emily is much more weary and distrusting of Naomi. A good deal of time later the entire Fitch family's house is repossessed forcing them to move into Naomi's house with Emily and Naomi, much to the anger of Emily. In spite Emily throws a BBQ with revelers from the night before, Katie observes as Emily carries on the hedonism and notices the unusual and uncharacteristic behaviour of her sister, noting how Naomi blatantly doesn't want to be there and seems uncomfortable. Emily begins growing increasingly frustrated and kisses a girl in front of everyone before pushing Naomi and herself into a paddling pool. In response Naomi confesses the truth about Sophia and how Emily is punishing her, Naomi watches as Emily bursts into tears and lashes out at her mother who began belittling Naomi, and begins acting out in a blind rage prompting Katie to slap her to knock some sense into her. A few hours later however Katie consoles a crying Emily humiliated and saddened by the recent events. After hearing of Freddie's disappearance Emily doesn't know how to react and merely feels empty. She Katie and the rest of the group are then invited to Freddie's shed for a party in honour of their missing friend to which Emily heads to with Katie and Thomas. Naomi arrives shortly after and begins a long confession on how she has loved Emily since she was 12 and never wanted anyone else. Moved by the heartfelt confession, the two make amends and fully reconcile. ''Skins: Fire'' Three years following the death of Freddie at the hands of Dr. John Foster Emily has gained a reputation as a freelance photographer and has taken on an internship in New York city remaining in a long distance relationship with Naomi and closer friends with Effy. She becomes disapproving and annoyed at Naomi's constant party animal antics overtime however and expresses her disappointment over a skype call with her thinking Naomi isn't using her talents to their full advantage. Sometime later Emily surprise visits Effy and Naomi and meets Effy's boss and boyfriend Jake Abbasi. Unbeknownst to Emily Naomi had been diagnosed with cancer half a year earlier and refused to tell Emily so-to not hurt her or make her worried. Emily then returns to New York to continue her internship When Naomi's cancer becomes terminal Effy calls Emily to tell her the news much to the latter's fury who returns home, slaps Effy and rants at her about how she didn't deserve the time she had with Naomi and that she should have told her before even with Naomi's refusal. Emily awaits outside of Naomi's room as the latter is slowly dying confessing to Effy that she can't go in as she is too hurt and angry before eventually bursting into tears. Effy then embraces Emily and tells her that she has to be strong for Naomi and encourages her to go in with Naomi in the latter's dying hours. Emily goes into Naomi's room and lays down beside her sobbing uncontrollably Following the events of the episode Naomi died and Effy was arrested under fraudulence charges. Emily's fate is uncertain however although it is certain that she will never recover from the tragedy brought on by Naomi's death. Personality Emily is a warm, generous and kind hearted woman with a big heart who is constantly pushed down in life only to persevere and rise up every time she's brought down. This takes it's toll on Emily on occasion however as she is shown to be very emotional and temperamental on occasion. Emily is also very insecure and for a long time struggled heavily to come to terms with herself and her sexuality. Emily is a caring individual however who is capable of nurturing those around her in their times of need. Appearance While at first glance being somewhat identical to her sister Emily has several differences in terms of appearance. Emily is a frail, thin, pretty girl with long red hair and pale skin. She usually wears fairly bright, preppy and warm clothes usually in materials such as wool or cotton with items such as jumpers, skirts and stockings being common in her wardrobe, and is often seen with some kind of hair pin. In Skins: Fire ''Emily looks roughly the same however her hair is a much darker chestnut brown colour somewhat reminiscent of her sister's hair in season 4. When riding her moped Emily wears a black helmet and goggles, even when not on the moped however Emily's goggles are usually around her neck. Gallery Emily season 3.jpg|Emily in season 3 Emily (Fire).jpg|Emily as she appears in ''Skins: Fire Naomi and Emily.jpg|Emily and Naomi Trivia *Emily and Katie's actors Kathryn and Megan Presscot are both twin sisters in real life as well as in the show. *Emily's profession as a photographer parallels Kathryn Presscot's secondary profession in real life. *Emily and Katie's differing hair colours are done intentionally to showcase the differing paths the duo are engaging upon throughout the series with Emily's hair going an increasingly brighter shade of red while Katie's grows a darker shade of almost blood red by the end of series 4. Funnily enough however by the time of Skins: Fire Emily's hair was a chestnut brown colour somewhat reminiscent of her sister's. *Emily is often considered to have the harshest fate in all of the Skins franchise as in spite of being a genuinely good and kind hearted person she is constantly faced with unfair punishments and bad luck across the series climaxing ultimately at the end of the series when she loses Naomi to cancer. Category:Nurturer Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Weaklings Category:Insecure Category:Villain's Lover Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Twin/Clone Category:Siblings Category:Victims Category:Outright Category:Pacifists Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Unwanted Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Wealthy Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Scapegoat Category:The Icon